


Compare and Contrast

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cute, Dates, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Going on Dates, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, If You Squint - Freeform, Keychains, M/M, Memories, Museums, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, OTP Feels, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Pokemon, Teasing, Triple Date, Uniforms, Volleyball, Wholesome, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: eyy I didn't fall asleep this time! but I did take multiple breaks to search the various haikyuu wiki and tumblr pages for very specific information (ex: what kuroo calls kageyama) (I couldn't find a n y t h i n g)anyways im super excited!! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> eyy I didn't fall asleep this time! but I did take multiple breaks to search the various haikyuu wiki and tumblr pages for very specific information (ex: what kuroo calls kageyama) (I couldn't find a n y t h i n g)
> 
> anyways im super excited!! I hope you enjoy!

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"--And here's your uniform, Hinata!" Sugawara had said. His gray hair shone under the gym lights as he held up the dark uniform. Black, with orange accents and a big, white number: ten._

_Having already put mine on -- with the number nine -- I'd watched Hinata's eyes grow wide. "Gwah! Ten! That's the Small Giant's number!" He'd excitedly taken it from Sugawara, who laughed at his enthusiasm. Hinata turned_ _around_ _to look at Daichi, our captain. "Did you_ _give_ _me this number knowing that!?"_

_Daichi had laughed, pulling on the jacket over top his uniform. "Just a coincidence, Hinata."_

_"Then it must be fate!!" He'd exclaimed, holding it out in front of himself._

_Tanaka and Nishinoya had laughed,_ _doubled_ _over and howling. The latter had his uniform on, but the former was topless._

_"Dumbass, put your uniform on!" I'd shouted at Hinata, exasperated._

_"Kageyama is_ _right_ _. And you, too, Tanaka!" Suga called out._

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"The 'Small Giant'..." Shouyou said under his breath, unclenching his fist to reach dreamily toward the display.

I blink out of the haze of memory, and move my hand to block Shouyou's before he breaks anything. He barely reacts; only his golden eyelashes seem to flutter, and his hand slowly falls back down. The sounds of the rest of the group talking fade away, and all I can see is Shouyou.

Of course, he's focused on a volleyball display.

I blink again, clearing my throat and pushing up my glasses to reset my train of thought. I look back toward the display again, and notice that the glass case, normally holding the shoes, is empty. I gently nudge Shouyou so he moves over a little, and kneel in front of the case. All that's inside is a small card that reads:

_"Temporarily taken out of display for personal reasons."_  
_-Tenma Udai_

I squint at the name. _Where have_ _I_ _heard it before?_

"Tobio..." Shouyou mutters. Startled, I look up at him and rise to my feet. His eyes look glazed over. He opens his mouth... and then turns away, coughing into his inner elbow.

"Wha- are you okay!?"

He finishes coughing and looks back at me, grinning. "Yeah! Why, are you worried about me?" he teases.

I sigh, reach out, and tug on a few locks of hair, reminiscent of when I'd practically pull it out. Shouyou's cheeks redden. I turn away, slightly embarrassed, and shove my hands into my pockets, looking for the other four.

They're not really looking at the displays anymore; instead, they're talking and laughing quietly amongst eachother. Kuroo and Oikawa appear more relaxed, and Kenma and Iwaizumi are off to the side, looking at something on the former's phone. Behind me, Shouyou yawns before burying his hands in the folds of my sweatshirt. I look up at the ceiling, trying not to blush or let my heart flutter.

"Oh, Chibi-chan! I have something to show you~!" Oikawa calls, waving him over.

I squint at him, and move to the side to let Shouyou pass. He looks up at me for a second before crossing the room. I hesitate, giving one last glance at the Karasuno display, and move to join the rest of the group.

"Oikawa-san?" Shouyou asks. I stand behind him, giving the setter in question a death stare.

He smirks at me. Even though Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him before, he looks up now, and takes a step to smack him upside the head. "Ow, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines, rubbing the injury. "Anywho, I only wanted to show you this~"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small figurine with a metal keychain ring attached to it. He plops it into Shouyou's hand, who holds it up, squinting. I lean over him, looking closely as well. It's purple and red, and appears to be a Pokémon. The name 'Gengar' pops into my head, though I'm not certain. It wears a wide, evil grin and angry red eyes.

"I found it in a park the other day! Doesn't it look just like Tobio-chan~?"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

We wave goodbye to Coach Ukai as we leave. This time we're at the front of the group, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are at the back. The Grand King complains to the other about getting smacked on the back of the head twice in one day, by two different people. Iwaizumi simply sighs. Kenma's phone beeps as he plays some sort of phone game. Kuroo is bent over, listening to some story Shouyou is telling.

We make it outside. The sky is just beginning to turn yellowish as the afternoon sets in. We stand on the sidewalk by a telephone pole, somewhat awkwardly. A car drives by, breaking the silence.

"Well, I suppose we should be off. It was nice seeing all of you again; especially you, Shorty," Kuroo says, grinning at Shouyou. "Eh, not so much you, King, but at least you're not Tsukishima."

My eyebrow twitches as I accidentally bite my tongue. Shouyou makes a confused noise and moves closer to me.

Kuroo puts an arm around Kenma's shoulders and steers him away, holding up a hand as a wave. Kenma looks at Shouyou over his shoulder, then back down at his phone, and the two head down the sidewalk. Our attentions turn to Oikawa... who is trying to push Iwaizumi down an alleyway and sneak away.

I glare, and something inside me snaps. I pull out my phone, stomp towards them and ignore Shouyou's protests, and take the clearest photo of Oikawa's panicked face that I can. It isn't everyday you see him wear that expression, and I'd like to savor it.

"You look like you just ate sour milk," I tell him, and turn away as he shouts at me.

As I leave, I can hear Iwaizumi talking to him. "It's true, Shitty-kawa..."

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
